1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a light source (a lighting device), a device having a light source, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a light source (a lighting device) having an electroluminescence element which is disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-134282
FIG. 26 is a conceptual drawing of a conventional light source (a lighting device).
In FIG. 26, a first electrode 20, an electroluminescence layer 30, and a second electrode 40 are sequentially stacked over a substrate 10.
When a pinhole 80 is generated in the second electrode 40, moisture 91 and moisture 92 enter through the pinhole 80, leading to deterioration of the electroluminescence layer 30.
The electroluminescence layer 30 is likely to allow moisture to penetrate therethrough.
Therefore, when the pinhole is generated even at one place of the second electrode 40, moisture penetrates through the electroluminescence layer 30, causing deterioration of the whole electroluminescence layer 30.
The deterioration of the whole electroluminescence layer 30 makes it impossible to use the light source itself.